Jouet
by AnyaMalfoyette
Summary: Petit OS. Harry est prisonnier de la Mafia russe et se fait torturer par son bel amour Draco. fic triste. Un ch'ti peu de romance...


_Hello!^^_

_Juste un mini OS que j'avais écrit pour une rédac'..._

_J'étais trop à fond dedans! :-D _

_J'avais écrit une version assez ( pour ne pas dire complètement gore) mais après j'ai posté le soft._

_Je ne sais même pas pourquoi!^^_

_Mais bref, il traînait dans mon PC, alors je me suis dit..._

_Bonne lecture! :-D_

* * *

Harry Potter était allongé tel une poupée de chiffon ( de 180 cm, la poupée, quand même...) sur le sol de la pièce crasseuse, seul. Son dos pissait le sang, ses dernières forces n'allaient pas tarder à l'abandonner...

Dans peu de temps, il n'aurait plus mal.

Il pourrait enfin s'enfuir de cette prison ,

De ces sentiments si impures,

Tellement interdits.

Tomber amoureux d'un garçon, quelle honte!

Il entendait déjà son chef, Simon Mead, rire à cette idée complètement absurde.

Car c'était bien ce qu'elle était, n'est-ce pas?

Harry essaya de soupirer et se mit à cracher du sang à la place.

Merde, il ne manquait que ça!

Était-il tellement inférieur qu'il ne pouvait même pas espérer une mort décente?

Comme pour répondre à sa question silencieuse, il sentit un drap tomber lourdement sur lui, le cachant au reste du monde, lui accordant ces dernières minutes d'humanités.

Harry sourit difficilement.

Draco y avait pensé.

Il pouvait partir en confiance, Il n'allait pas l'oublier.

De toute façon, ils se reverraient en enfer.

* * *

_3 heures plus tôt_

Harry entendit la porte s'ouvrir, mais ne releva pas la tête.

_Il _était revenu.

Comme les jours d'avant, et ceux d'après, s'il ne le tuait pas entre temps.

Harry se permit un petit rictus amusé.

Bah! Il ne l'imaginait pas l'assassiner.

_Il_ était une petite chose fragile.

_Pareil à un démon, ouais, _lui susurra une petite voix dans sa tête. Il acquiesça intérieurement.

Draco Malfoy était le plus vil de tous les suppôts de Satan.

Ce dernier ( pas Satan, Draco... Faut suivre!) s'approcha de lui en se pavanant, pour changer.

Notre ami pu apprécier à sa juste valeur ses vêtements magnifiquement coupés, digne des plus grands couturiers ( le trafic d'enfant avait l'air de bien marcher, on dirait) ses yeux argentés métalliques d'un froid hivernal, sa peau marmoréenne, ses traits finement ouvragés, son apparence androgyne tout bonnement attachante ( sa petite voix intérieur se permit de lever les yeux au ciel devant tant de mièvrerie, on parlait toujours de deux trafiquants sans la moindre innocence? ), sa petite taille 1m50 à tout casser, jugea-t-il en le détaillant. Au moins, il lui était supérieur sur un point... Sa longue tresse de cheveux d'or qui lui descendait aux genoux, accentuant par là son aspect juvénile qui lui donnait l'allure d'un gosse de 15ans, alors qu'il en avait la vingtaine... Et son sourire. Surtout son sourire.

Un sourire aussi froid que le reste. Glacial, même. Ce sourire qui devenait tour à tour rictus méprisant, calculateur, faux, mesquin...

Mais jamais, au grand jamais, Harry n'avait vu ces deux fines lèvres s'agrandir en un sourire franc, joyeux.

Un tueur à gage n'était sans doute pas heureux.

Il en était magnifique, ce blond. Beau dans toute sa monstruosité, car le brun savait exactement ce qu'il était au fond de lui même. Pour ce à quoi cela lui était utile à présent...

Draco se plaça devant Harry et planta son regard dépourvu de vie dans celui bien vivant et plein d'animosité à son égard de son pire ennemi.

Harry Potter.

Un nom des plus banal, débile, selon lui.

Mais il n'était pas là pour polémiquer sur son prénom, mais pour le faire parler. Il en allait de sa survie au sein de l'entreprise familiale. Il attaqua directement, ne le lâchant pas des yeux:

- Alors, Potter, comment va la vie? C'est sympa, d'être enchaîné à un mur? Excuse moi cette question, mais comme je ne suis pas moi, une quantité négligeable, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur d'essayer.

Le brun soupira et se mit à l'observer, pensivement.

- Mon petit Malfoy, les affaires marchent bien, en ce moment? J'ai apprit que Auden c'était échappé de la base, c'est papounet qui ne doit pas être content, non? Ce mec devait bien valoir plusieurs milliers de dollars. Je me demande ce qu'en ont dit tes supérieurs, M_alfoy._

Il avait craché ce dernier mot, comme une insulte. C'était vraiment étrange, cette vague d'énergie qui le submergeait dès que ce type était dans les parages. Mais il allait en profiter pour le faire sortir de ses gonds.

_Comme à chaque fois._

Le visage de son interlocuteur se ferma à double tour.

- C'est Harry Potter, cracha-t-il de sa voix froide, le dieu des foirages de livraison de drogues qui me dit ça?

Ce dernier frissonna. _Cette voix..._ C'était exactement celle qu'il avait entendu lors de la fusillade, cella-là même qui l'avait empêché de mourir! Ce pourrait-il que...

Non! Il ne fallait pas qu'il y pense! On parlait de Draco Malfoy, le tueur à gage de la Mafia Russe, l'ennemi number one de la CIA et d'Interpole! Celui qui te charmait pour mieux te détruire, autant mentalement qui physiquement. Pas d'un être humain doté de sentiments Il ne fallait pas qu'il flanche.

- Dis, Malfoy, les 6kg de coke que j'avais sur moi à mon arrivée, on dirait vraiment que c'est toi qui les as sniffés, vu ta tête de défoncé. Ah mais non! J'ai vu la même chez ta mère quand elle est morte!

Draco lui envoya un uppercut phénoménal, le forçant à cracher du sang sur le coup. On y était, le blond entrait dans sa phase de défoulement. Harry ferma les yeux. Le visage de Draco se contracta. Cette sale enflure ne le regardait même pas dans les yeux! Il lui balança un coup de pied, aucune réaction. Il haussa les épaules. Ah ouais, il voulait jouer les gros durs? On allait voir...

Il se dirigea vers un coin reculé de la pièce sombre et prit un fouet. Il revint vers le trafiquant de drogue et fit claquer la lanière. Quel doux son! C'eût le mérite de faire ouvrir les yeux de sa némésis. Draco s'accorda un sourire victorieux. Ben voilà! Rien de plus facile...

- Tiens tiens tiens... murmura-t-il, menaçant, voilà notre cher Harry au bois dormant qui se réveille de son putain de rêve. Pas trop tôt! Tu espérais peut-être que j'allais t'embrasser?

Son ennemi lui cracha aux pieds. Son bras se souleva et le premier coup arriva, clair, net. Harry hurla.

- Voyons, Potter, Ça ne fait pas si mal! Je crois que tu as crié plus fort quand je t'ai brûlé par cigarette, nope?

- Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Fut la seule réponse de son interlocuteur. Draco haussa les épaules.

- Comme tu veux.

Il cessa les coups.

Tu sais très bien ce qu'il faut que tu me dises pour que tout s'arrête.

- Tu...veux...que...je...te...dises...où...est...la...fille... haleta Harry.

- Tu comprend vite, sale vermine suceuse de bites débile.

Le blond éclata de rire. Par les chaussettes de Parys! S'il n'était pas entravé par ces chaînes, il serait déjà allongé par terre, cet imbécile!

En plus il semblait blessé qu'il l'ait appelé comme ça!

Pfffffff! RI-DI-CULE!

Draco finit par se calmer et observa avec intérêt les lignes sanguinolentes qui coulaient sur le torse imberbe d'Harry. Elle sortaient des blessures, coulaient, coulaient, et allaient s'écraser sur le sol, dans un bruit des plus agréables, du moins à ses oreilles.

Le brun semblait ne même plus avoir la force de relever la tête. Draco s'en sentit insulté. Son pire ennemis ne l'affrontait pas droit dans les yeux! Quelle ingratitude! Il lui balança un coup de pied violent, voulant le faire relever la tête.

Mais notre ami était trop mal en point. Il subissait depuis trop longtemps ces traitements, et commençait doucement à flancher. Il ressentait de moins en moins la douleur.

Il mourrait.

Lentement.

Et le savait.

De son côté, Draco qui n'était pas un imbécile, l'avait compris. Il haussa les épaules. Bah, il fallait s'y attendre...

Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et défit les menottes d'un coup sec. Il regarda sans émotions le corps inerte tomber lourdement sur le sol, tel un vieux chiffon qu'on jetterai à terre. L'idée le fit rire, d'un rire diabolique.

Il s'agenouilla auprès de son ennemis intime et approcha les lèvres de son visage:

- Tu veux que tout s'arrête.

Ce n'était pas une question, une constatation.

Comment diable Dray pouvait être si détaché?

Tu sais que j'ai les moyens d'accéder à ta requête.

Nouvelle vérité, dite d'un ton détaché.

Et tu sais ce que j'attends, pour cela, n'est-ce pas?

Harry hocha la tête. Il voulait qu'il lui indique où était Jeenai Wui, l'épouse de Draco, que son organisation avait enlevée.

Il ne pouvait pas le faire.

C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

Il l'aimait, lui, Draco!

Il le voulait pour lui tout seul.

Mais il avait si mal...

Et tremblait si fort...

Il en avait assez. Si cela pouvait rendre Draco heureux, il le ferait.

Il rassembla ses maigres forces et réussit à chuchoter:

- Pennslvanie. Lo-lo-lo banon.

Le blond eut un sourire victorieux.

- Ben tu vois, ce n'était pas si compliquée...

Long silence.

- Merci, Harry.

A la vitesse de la lumière, il sortit un poignard de sa manche et le planta dans le dos de sa némésis.

Il avait gagné.

Mais la victoire avait un goût étrange.

Celle de la déception. Cet idiot de Potter ne s'était pas battu!

Saloperie!

Il lui balança un drap à la gueule pour ne plus l'avoir en vue et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la sortie.

_6 mois._ Il n'avait duré que 6 mois. Il lui fallait trouver un nouveau jouet plus résistant. _Dés maintenant._


End file.
